There are non-contact type ID cards, such as RFID cards, in which an antenna coil is disposed in the card main body. In such an ID card, the antenna coil has a wave shape in which multiple projections and depressions are formed in a thickness direction of the card main body (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-034185).